


Arrow through the heart

by XxSoaring_HeightsxX



Category: The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23979145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxSoaring_HeightsxX/pseuds/XxSoaring_HeightsxX
Summary: What if Clove didnt exactly hate Katniss's guts?I suck at summary's, just please read it
Relationships: Clove/Katniss Everdeen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. Knives

**_Drip_ ** _**drop**_

_Katniss looked up at the blurred trees and rain from the train window. Their soft sway becoming violet as the train passed. But her brain was caught up in knives and a certain career. You see, Katniss had already met Clove, they met in the forest when Katniss went hunting. She smiled softlyat the memory of a small, pale girl falling from a tree and swearing at its branches as if it kicked her kitten. They had started meeting there and talking, she loved their conversations of nothing and everything. Clove once promised theyd always be together, even run off together. But all good things end, right? Clove stopped coming to the meetings, leaving Katniss to wait untill it was pitch black then try again tomorrow. That went on for a month before Katniss accepted Clove ditched her._

_The smile faded from Katniss's face as she recalled the rest. A pit in her stomach formed as she remembered she would have to fight against this girl in the games. She might have to watch her get torn apart.. No! Clove was a career, she wouldn't die!_

_'No, but she might tear you apart' a voice in her head snarled, causing Katniss to violently shake her head around, much like the trees outside._

_The brunette looked up, it got so much harder after Clove left. The raven haired girl had made her life so much easier. Not just in the sense they would hunt together but in the fact they would talk about everything, provide Katniss a release from her thoughts and fathers death other then the scars that lined her wrists._

_She banished all thoughts about Clove from her mind, biting her bottom lip. How would she fight against her past freckled friend whom she came to love? Love? Where did love come from, Katniss was over it. At least thats what she tried to convince herself._

_Her mind went deathly silent as the train neared the training center, leaving Katniss in a sharp, cold, unwanted silence and only the swaying of trees and the drip of rain._

**_drip drop_ **


	2. Storm

_Katniss looked at the rain that started to pound on the train as it screeched to a stop. She sighed as she remembered the nights she would go out in the forest while it was raining. The smell of the rain and the slight cold dampness that lingered in the air. It made some nicer memories come back to her however, not all of them were pleasant. Katniss banished the thoughts from her head before picking up her backpack and waiting for peacekeepers to escort her out again._

_They did. And soon enough Katniss was in an apartment, told where she would be rooming. She knew she wouldn't be with Peeta or any other male tribute. Due to past games the Capitol realized that some tributes got up to..stuff. Katniss hoped she would be roomed with the small girl from 11. Even if a small part wanted it to be Clove, the bigger part told her she didnt know how much Clove has changed from the small 10 year old that loved violets. Katniss was escorted.. more like shoved to her room. She noticed the othe rbes was empty and there was no person in sight. Hopefully she got to room alone?_

_Nope_

_Katniss was awoken from her memories by a door slamming into the wall and a face hidden by a pile of clothes. Other then the initial shock of the door opening, it was fine. She went to their built in bathroom to have her first shower here, maybe they had warm water? Who was Katniss kidding, of course they did. She showered quickly and came out smelling unlike her natural smell of honeysuckles, instead she smelt like this thing they called coffee? She came out in capitol provided sweats and a sweater, seeing her roommate in her own bed. Katniss passed her before taking a double take. Those freckles and peircing green eyes. The girl had grown a bit but was still pretty small and still had the same soft feautures that were proven wrong by her intimidating eyes. Someone hated her, someone somewhere._

_"Hello Katniss"_


	3. Huh?

**_"Hello Katniss"_ **

_Katniss looked at Clove, stuttering for words, what do you say after 6 years? 'You still look pretty' Or 'where did you go?'. But Katniss didnt get to respond as Clove did for her._

_"Dont touch my stuff"_

_Hissed the smaller girl before returning to her book, as if she didnt know Katniss. But Clove knew her name, right? She had to know who Katniss was!_

_"How did you know my name?"_

_Katniss asked, hoping Clove would respond with something about how she didnt forget Katniss. Instead she was met with_

_"I saw your reaping, duh. Do you have no braincells knocking around in there?"_

_The brunette girl kept her face impassive dispite the suprizing urge to cry bevause of her words. Katniss had spent 6 almost 7 years hoping to see her again. Yet, Clove forgot her and all the emories they shared? Katniss flopped down onto her bed, bringing their conversation to an end. The bed was soft but it was jarring against the normal hard of her district's bed. She curled up under their blankets but for some reason still felt cold._

_Katniss woke up to her roommate rustling around. She cracked open one eye to see Clove, right there. She jolted up and hit her head on the wall, this caused Clove to laugh at Katniss's expense._

_"We have training"_

_Clove purred, amusement still clear. Katniss nodded as a show of comprehension, getting out of her bed quickly. By doing this she ended up tripping over Clove, who had moved. They both ended up on the floor, while they fell Clove moved so she would be on top, not hitting the floor. Clove smiled down at Katniss, a smirk more then a smile. She leaned down and whispered,_

_"Id watch yourself, you wont win against me. Id be a terrible enemy"_

_For some reason that sent a shiver down Katniss spine, Clove seemed to take this as fear and stood up, smirking triumphantly. Clove left, leaving Katniss even more lost. She still stood up, leaving a few ,inutes after Clove. She had to get into her training outfit after all. She looked at the room again before closing the door, walking down the hall to get there. Determination lit up her eyes as she walked._


	4. Scars

_Training was uneventful, that was until Katniss started to talk to Peeta. A few seconds later Katniss heard a whizzing sound and tirned to see what it was. A knife few, getting her eyebrow and sticking to the wall behind her head. Katniss knew who did it, she looked at Clove, fixing her a glare, holding her finger over her eyebrow so the peacekeepers wouldnt notice. Katniss noticed two things, one. Clove looked shocked, two. Clove had a look of sheepish regret on her face. Clove? Regret hurting someone? Ha, funny. Katniss hissed at the sharp pain coming from her eyebrow and walked away. For some reason she felt bad for leaving Clove there. Whatever._

_Katniss figured it wasnt too bad, but while she looked in the mirror she noticed the scar on her cheek, it was a somewhat fond memory of Clove. She remembered the way the small girl showed her her 'skills' with knives and threw one. The wind wasnt in their favour and it sent that knife over and through Katniss's cheek. Clove was the one who started crying, Katniss just tried to comfort the girl. Weird how things change, right? Katniss broke out of her revie in time to hear someone walk in. Katniss didnt bother looking at them, but when she realized it was Clove she was set on high alert._

_"Did you follow me?!"_

_Katniss asked, for some reason she foundnit endearing when Clove tried to splutter out excuses. The smaller freckled girl seemed to snap out of it when she reached for Katniss. The braided taller brunette moved away from her hand and tried to barrel past her, she ended up almost knocking Clove over. Clove hissed quietly and pushed ehr back until she was against the wall, pinning her there. Clove's eyes seemed to lighten after and soften after seeing something. She moved a hand, seeing the wound she caused. Katniss closed her eyes, expecting a knife when Clove put her hand in her own back pocket._

_She was pleasantly suprized by nothing more then a soft sting then a bandaid. Katniss opened her eyes, watching Clove trace a the scar she had made when they were no more then 10. The taller braided girl leaned into the touch before the warmth that had been eminating from Cloves body vanished, leaving cold air._

_Katniss saw the door shut and disappointment filled her to the brim. She didnt let it bring her down, it was probably just a trick to get Katniss confused before the games. Katniss didnt need the note holding an apology with a knife through it that Clove obviously left to know she was lying to herself._


	5. Bedmates?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about this, I'm on a roadtrip and this will be the last i post for a while

_Katniss read the note over and over, even during training. It didnt come as a suprize when training ended and she hadn't learnt anything but every syllable on the note._

_"Im sorry for hitting you with my knife. Again. I dunno why i got so mad and that kinda scares me. But uh, yeah im sorry."_

_Katniss didnt feel so mad after reading that note. She took her time walking back to their shared room, when she heard Clove's cries of indignation when she opened the door she paused. She watched the situation between her and a peacekeeper._

_"No!" Clove hissed_

_"Ma'am, we need your bed for classified business"_

_"No! You want it to cause drama!" Clove spat back_

_"Ma'am, step away from the bed or i will taze you" the peacekeeper responded in a monotone voice._

_Katniss attempted to escape, slowly stepping away from the door that was cracked open, but that caught Clove's eye._

_"Katniss!" She hissed, eyes burning with a look of 'get in here!'. "Help me! Or so help me if we have to share a bed you're sleeping on the ground!"_

_Katniss gulped down saliva that seemingly had dried up when she saw the fury in Clove's eyes. She managed to convince herself it was because the smaller career was scary. Nothing else._

_"Uh..yeah" Katniss said lamely, at a lack of words causing her to be a recipient of Clove's glare._

_"Uh! Can we please keep our bed!" Katniss said with new determination, a crack clear in her voice as some fear leached into it upon seeing Clove's wicked grin._

_The look in Clove's eyes scared her, she knew she was planning something, thats what scared her._

_Long story short, they didnt keep the bed. And they both agreed that they were mature enough to share it, without murder. She also noticed Cloved eyes would shine with a certain wickedness whenever Katniss blushed. This would be a long night._

_"Never knew this is how id get you into my bed" Clove said after they tucked in._

_Katniss was suddenly glad that it was almost pitch black, but the small whimper like sound she made didnt escape Clove. Katniss knew she was smirking, even in the dark. Katniss fell asleep before Clove and honestly throught she would wake up either dead or with something drawn on her face. What she did not expect to wake up to was a pleasant warmth. She curled closer to it, opening her eyes and seeing a few strands of hair and a pale neck. Aw fuck._

_"Woah fire girl, i hought you would be the warm one! Jesus you're cold!" Clove hissed before pausing. "Wait! Katniss!"_

_Katniss then got up, then she ran._


End file.
